1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to antenna diversity in wireless communication systems and more specifically to the design and implementation of a dual-polarization dual frequency planar antenna that resonates at two different operating frequencies.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the wireless communications industry, particularly the cellular industry, the capacity of communications systems may be enhanced or increased through frequency reuse and polarization diversity. Polarization diversity improves wireless performance by enabling a wireless device to transmit a signal at multiple polarizations. Polarization diversity may enhance frequency reuse and result in an improvement in the signal reception and transmission quality in wireless communication systems by decreasing the number of dropped or lost calls during a communication session or decreasing the number of dead spaces within a system.